


A Traitor's Path

by WarriorArus



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games), Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Mild Blood, Multi, Spoilers, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorArus/pseuds/WarriorArus
Summary: Spoilers for Moonbrooke chapter!A story in the point of view of the traitor of Moonbrooke, and how friendship with the builder and Malroth changes their grisly fate.
Relationships: Builder & Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2), Builder (Dragon Quest Builders 2)/Other(s), Female Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2), Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2)/Other(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter I

Warwick was troubled.

At his feet lay Annessa, the captain of the guards, her face pale from an ill encounter with a monster.

_ He didn't want to see someone die again, even if this woman was his enemy. _

He gave good wishes to the king, an act of course, and pulled his sword from his scabbard and began to climb.

His hands were frigid from the cold, and the heavy armour didn't help much either, but he made it, only to see a rare sight on the waters.

_ A human ship, one of ours… _

He had to blink a few times to see if it was a mirage, the other islands have never traded with Moonbrooke, deeming it too worth the risk for a few ice blocks or marble, yet there stood the boat, on shore.

Warwick squinted his eyes, "They must be here for a different reason…"

He leaped off the cliff with his windbreaker in hand, the air underneath his face exhilarating.

He landed quietly, and overlooked the passengers, who hadn't seemed to notice him yet.

There was a girl, about his age he'd presume, with plain brown hair, plain eyes, and a plain dopey look on her face.

The other, a man, had hair as black as coal and was gripping his forehead as if he was in pain, the girl cooing over him in worry.

_ He keeps mumbling "Hargon…" _

Warwick put on a half fake smile, and called out to them, "Who are you two? Why are you at Moonbrooke?"

The black haired man scowled and shook his head, although he wasn't gripping himself in pain anymore, it was obvious he was just putting up a brave face.

"We're here to bash some skulls in, the name's Malroth."

The girl waved behind him, "And I'm Onuda, a builder."

_ A builder? Didn't they say a builder could end this war? This i- _

Warwick bit his lip, he thought he had forgotten such pitiful fantasies.

_ Of course she couldn't, I must rely on the monsters. _

"What's wrong? You look troubled."

Warwick bowed, "I'm Warwick, general of the Moonbrooke army, if you don't wish to fight us, would you two perhaps come along? We need your help!"

The builder nodded eagerly, "That's what we're here for, lead the way."

As soon as Warwick turned, his face fell.

The happy personality was borrowed from when he was a teenager, before his family was stolen away by the war…

He glanced behind him, although the girl seemed far from a fighter, she had managed to keep a speed on par with him, even having time to gather the few plants that could survive in Moonbrook.

_ How sad, that even a builder has had to ready herself for battle… _

They had arrived at the base now, and Warwick put his hand to Annesa's forehead. Even through his thick gloves he could feel her high temperature

The builder, or Onuda, leaned forward and observed Annesa. She quickly opened her book and went to the crafting table there for her, almost like a moth to a flame, and started to work.

Her hands were careful and precise, and she carefully wove the few plants she had grabbed into something resembling a tonic.

Even if she was his enemy, Warwick had a certain awe of her, a simple girl, creating a life saving brew out of nothing.

She gave her parcel to the king immediately, the king administering it to Annesa with great success.

Warwick felt some relief, he had hated deah more than anything, and Annessa was one of his few "friends" that had survived till now.

Like the good soldier she was, she saluted, and promised to bring them all to the pitiful castle known as Moonbrooke.

It was in shambles, as it had been for Warwick's living memory, but even when he was a child, they had at least sandbags blocking the holes. Now? It was the epitome of destruction.

His stomach turned as he saw the dried blood underneath the snow, but he tried not to show it, simply grinning at the builder as she overlooked the castle, somehow unaffected by the bloodshed.

Warwick pat her back, "You can fix it, right? Cause you're a builder!"

She nodded, but Annessa crossed her arms behind her, "I cannot support this building, but I will not stop you."

_ Liar! _

Warwick hid his anger well, but hearing her lie in some  _ heroic _ attempt to achieve something annoyed him to no end.

_ You haven't grovled in front of the monsters, you don't understand anything, that's why you look so noble- _

_ I'm sure if you went what I went through, you'd lose that "heroicness" of yours. _

In contrast, the builder only looked a little sad, her eyes knowing as if she expected this outcome.

_ I'll get the builder on my side. _

Warwick pumped his fist in the air, "Don't listen to Annessa! Just build away!"

Annessa squinted her eyes at him, as if she knew he wasn't genuine, but Warwick ignored her. The builder sucked up the optimism like a sponge, and went on to repair the castle throne room. The worst reminder of the war in the castle.

While the builder was working, Warwick went to the edge of the castle, the monster's calvary could be seen from his hidden spot.

_ I hate those monster's, but it seems they're my only option. _

_ The builder can't really save us, right? It's a child's fantasy. _

Wawrick turned and peered at the girl, she had only just started, but the throne room was looking the best it has in years.

_ … _

_ I mustn't get distracted, I can't throw away what I've worked for. _

"Eeek! Eek! A message!"

Warwick peered above him, a shaggy Silvapithecus waving a letter at him.

Warwick smirked, "Oh, a letter so quickly? May who do I owe the pleasure?"

The monster threw him the parcel, "The general, eek eek! He noticed you had befriended the builder!"

Warwick laughed, "Yes, "befriended." She's started to work on the castle, that is all I have to report."

The monster gave him the side eye and flew off, Warwick's carefully calculated expression falling.

_ I lie to both the humans, and the monsters. Both are pitiful in their own way… _

_ Humans, weak, struggling like bugs while they remain clueless about the truth of this world. _

_ Monsters, flaunting their power in prideful ways, worshipping a leader that hasn't shown his face in years! _

Warwick slammed his hand against the wall, his teeth grit painfully.

_ I won't end up like them! _

"Why are you creepily sitting there? You want me to smack you something good?"

Warwick nearly jumped a mile, Malroth staring at him as if he needed something.

_ Put on a human smile. _

Warwick took his hand from the wall, luckily, the paper was hidden in his chest plate, "Just thinking, is there something you need Malroth?"

Maltoth nodded, "Yes, the king said you could show Onuda and I the monsters. She wants to see what we're up against, as do I."

Warwick looked at him dryly, "You just want to see the fun you'll be having, don't you?"

Malroth laughed, it was a warm hearty sound.

"Ahahaha! Yeah! You've got me down pat!"

Warwick caught himself smiling,  _ actually _ smiling, in spite himself, somehow Malroth's blunt stupidity was endearing. It reminded him of an old friend of his who had passed away due to a blight.

Malroth grinned annoyingly, "You know, your real smile is much better than your fake one."

Warwick raised an eyebrow, "Fake smile? I'm happy all the time."

Malroth shook his head, "Your eyes aren't, they remind me of myself. They look  _ angry,  _ angrier than anyone here."

Warwick remained silent, and Malroth shrugged his shoulders, quickly running off to fetch his builder, leaving Warwick alone with his thoughts. 

"Real smile, huh?"

Warwick gripped his brow.

"Isn't that a laugh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the builder Onuda, as in "Girl builder", in another work I wrote, but haven't posted. I had always found Warwick interesting, and I felt it would be fun to peer into his head. He was a man pushed to desperation, and there were many times in the game where I felt the builder could've stepped in, and avoided the tragedy. Anyway...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it, and want to see updates!


	2. Chapter II

Warwick gestured to the monsters below the cliff, the builder watching with close anticipation and Malroth with eagerness.

As the king had ordered, Warwick brought the pair to view the monsters below. The monsters who had stolen the castle from them in the first place.

They were so  _ weak, _ they hadn't even their place on the monster general's army, yet they had beaten the humans.

Killed them even.

It made Warwick's mouth dry, and he was disgusted just looking at them.

"The monsters, they can't break through marble, right?"

_ Most monsters can't. _

Warwick elected to simply nod, the builder's eyes illuminating in a cheery way.

Warwick almost smiled.

_ I see she has an idea. _

They returned to town quickly, Onuda bee lining towards the broken bell next to the throne room.

Warwick had assumed it to always be that way, locked by magic according to his ancestors.

Onuda explained how people being happy would motivate the bell, Warwick nodding occasionally to show he was listening, while Malroth nodded off.

It was a simple enough concept to be grasped, although strange, but how could the builder bring happiness out of war?

"You don't believe in it, do you Warwick?"

The general smiled, a bit caught off guard by the question, "Of course I do, I believe the builder can save us!"

Onuda laughed, "Hee hee! I'll try my best! Though you did look a bit skeptical, I must admit."

_ That's because I am. _

She invited him to watch while she worked, he had nothing otherwise to do, so Warwick obliged.

Rather than be a simple task for her, she seemed to  _ enjoy _ it. Relishing every block and carefully carving the wall to a desired shape.

_ I wish I could find a vocation I fancy, but it's hard to do that in war. _

She smacked her gloves together, "Done! With all the gratitude points I've gotten, the bell will definitely ring."

Onuda and Malroth high fived and ran towards the town bell, Warwick not far behind them.

_ This will be interesting. _

The builder swung back her hammer as far as it could go, (her arm shaking a bit in the process) and brought it down with all her might, a powerful verbeartion filling the town.

At its noise, Warwick felt his heart swell with warmth and happiness, as if the gratitude of the town had transferred into his very heart, the urge to build grew within him.

The moment was fleeting however, and he missed it immediately.

_ I can't remember the last time I felt that way... _

The rest of the fighters came to view the bell said to never ring, and even a few of the cowardly townspeople returned, plain faced Zara leading them.

Warwick had never hated Zara, she was inoffensive, nice enough.

Warick went to the gate, "Welcome back Zara, any casualties?"

Zara shook her head, her blonde locks messy, "No! Everyone was safely evacuated!"

"Good, come in."

The townspeople looked very glad to be home and out of the tired cold, and frantically ran inside, the builder greeting them and promising to make a dormitory.

_ It almost feels like a real town again... _

Wawick shook his head, he knew it was no good to get attached to them, death would take them too in the endtime.

_ It'll even take the builder... _

Warwick found his stomach turn a bit at the thought, even if his plan succeeded, he'd be alive, but alone.

_ ….. _

_...Aren't I already alone in this false world? _

"Thinking again Warwick?"

The builder appeared behind him, her arms hidden behind her back.

Warwick looked at her silently for a moment, eventually deciding to smile, "I guess so! Your builder's bell was amazing Onuda!"

He had honestly meant it, although he did add extra enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you thought so! It's a lot more lively now, isn't it? I'd say we have enough people for a harvest festival."

Warwick raised an eyebrow, "Harvest festival?"

_ The only vegetable I'm familiar with is the potato. _

Onuda nodded, a warm glint in her eye, "Yes! In Furrowfield we all worked together to harvest the crops. Afterword we'd have a wondrous feast."

The thought of something other than a burnt starch made Warwick's mouth water a bit, and he once again found himself jealous of the other islands.

"Sounds nice…"

"You could come with me to my island, if you like."

"What?!"

Warwick looked at her with wide eyes, she had mentioned it before, but he didn't take her as serious.

_ She isn't fooling around… _

He looked to her to prove it, but she smiled even wider.

"We'll have to fight the monsters first though, but I'm sure we'll be able to!"

_ Going with her to the island, defeating the monsters… _

_ Sounds like an impossibility.  _

He tried to not show his doubt on his face this time, the builder was more observant than she seemed..

_ I should change the topic. _

_ Smile, fake smile… _

He grinned cheerily, "What's that behind your back Onuda? Something for me?"

Her cheeks went red, and she giggled.

_ Bullzeye. _

She shuffled your feet, "Well, I noticed your weapon was worn, so…."

She pulled her hands from behind her back, "I made you a new one! I hope you like it!"

Warwick took the weapon from her with awe, it was a beautiful blade, much better than his old one.

It had a golden hilt, one that fit his hand so well, it felt as if it was an extension of his arm. On the blade itself was his name, Warwick, engraved with care.

He admired his reflection on the blade, "Is this really for me?"

"Well, it has your name on it," she smiled proudly, "Do you like it?"

Warwick swung it back and forth, "It's amazing..."

_ This is steel, but we don't have any reserves nearby, did she- _

Warwick felt a pang of concern, "Did you get the steel from the monsters?"

She nodded instantly, "Uhuh, Malroth helped."

"But couldn't you have gotten hurt?"

"Uhuh."

"....."

Warwick just stared at her, he didn't have anything to say.

_ Except… _

"Thank you, builder."

_ I can't remember the last time I've gotten a gift… _

Warwick looked into her warm eyes.

_ She's just gifted a weapon to her enemy... _

She pumped her fist in the air and spun around, as she did whenever she accomplished something, only to fall on the ground at the blowing of a horn.

Warwick gave her his hand, "I say the monsters want to meet with your new wall."

_ This sword will come in handy quicker than I thought… _

Onuda and Warwick ran to the town square, Malroth waiting for them with a grim expression.

"The monster's are coming, I can sense it."

Warwick gave an innocent smile, "Hm? How do you know?"

Malroth shrugged, "I dunno, I can just sense it, kay?"

_ … _

_ …… _

The builder gestured to the wall, seemingly not bothered by Malroth's remark, "I put down traps to help us, though we'll have to fight too."

Jerome stroked his beard, "Of course, we can't leave all the fighting to the traps, we must fight ourselves!"

Annessa nodded, and looked at Warwick to affirm it.

"Of course I will fight as well! I am one of the generals!

_ Was that good? _

It must've been, as Annessa didn't press the matter further.

_ Everyone looks so excited...They want to see if the builder's wall can defend against the monsters. _

Warwick glanced above the wall.

_ I guess the monster's don't trust me enough to tell me when they're attacking. _

_ They shouldn't, not really, considering I plan on escaping them the second I can. _

Malroth swore, "Dammit! I can see them coming over the hill! Let's meet them there!"

Onuda shook her head, "Make sure to lead them to the sides of the wall! That's where the traps are!"

Warwick gripped the side of his sword, his grasp shaky.

_ I hate fighting, but I'm not about to lie down my life and die. _

_ I've seen enough. _

He ran toward the headhunter, a particularly unpleasant monster.

_ They jump, and aim for your neck! _

It lunged towards him, Warwick barely having enough time to block the attack, the axe was mere seconds from taking off his head with it.

"Dammit!"

The monster laughed horribly, and Warwick kicked it off with all the strength he could muster.

_ Move, move faster! _

Warwick jumped and plunged his sword into the monsters chest, its alarming grin not even fading with death.

"Go to hell were you belong…"

_ If he can even go to hell, who knows what happens if we die in this dream world. _

He pulled his eyes away as the monster faded into smoke, just like him, it had put its best effort forward in risking their life.

_ Yet I was stronger, that's the fate of the weak in this world. _

_ I won't allow a similar fate. _

Warwick followed the sounds of clanging metal back to the battle field, and felt his breath catch in his throat.

_ Malroth... _

The warrior's bare hands and bloody club were monstrously tearing the monsters apart, a sickly red haze of war glowing around him.

_ That's the same man who laughed earlier? _

Warwick shuddered.

_ What a terrifying sight, the monsters that nearly killed me are being made a fool of. _

Onuda on the other hand, was much weaker.

She was holding her hand well enough in battle, but it was obvious she hadn't the real experience Warwick was forced to earn.

Her lack of battle prowess was more than balanced by her incredible traps however, in which the head hunters were repelled from jumping over the wall with a loud boing!

Malroth ran over, and with a loud swipe, the monsters assault came to its conclusion.

"Hah…"

Warwick breathed in heavily, his adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

_ No one was killed, good. _

_ … _

He looked at the fallen headhunter axe.

_ It's sickening how the monsters find so little wrong with the death of their comrades, they even encouraged "purging." _

_ … _

_ I guess that separates us humans and monsters. _

"Warwick!'

Malroth smacked Warwick so hard he fell to the ground, though it obviously wasn't done out of malice.

Warwick rubbed his nose, "Yes, Malroth?"

"We're going to celebrate, stop brooding and get inside!"

_ Celebrate?  _

"What sort of celebration?"

Malroth puffed his chest out proudly, "One for all the fighters! Ehehe! Onuda's making some soldier's stew and everything!"

"..."

Warwick's mouth soured.

He was fine with the builder, and Malroth, even if he was brutal in battle.

But the thought of sharing a meal with the rest of soldiers repulsed him to no end.

He lied through his teeth, "I'll have to refuse, I ate earlier."

Malroth frowned, "Really? Can't you just sit with us then?"

_ What excuse shall I use? _

"I'm much too tired after battling! Thank you for the invitation however."

Malroth shrugged and walked off, he looked more than a little disappointed Warwick had refused.

_ I'll finally be able to check the letter. _

Warwick went to the dormitory refurbished by Onuda, it had a warm hearth, and new cotton beds to sink into.

_ Yet again, she impresses me. _

Warwick pulled off his armour and chainmail, and held up the scroll, ornate red handwriting decorating its edges.

_ The Wrektor who wrote this must've written it in human blood, not very subtle. _

Warwick took the note and threw it into the hearth, if anyone discovered his treachery, he'd be sent to the guillotine.

_ Midnight tonight, he wants to meet, hm? How will I avoid detection? _

Warwick sighed and sunk into his bed.

_ I'll have to suck up to that thing again _

_ At least the monster provided me answers though, unlike them. _

**_…_ **

_ I should sleep, for tonight, even if I am hungry. _

Warwick heard a loud knock, and jumped.

_ It can't be midnight already… _

He went to the door, sword in hand, only to find a large bowl addressed to him

He read the note, " _ Figured you'd be hungry later -Onuda" _

_ I figured everyone would forget about me… _

He took the serving and balanced it on his lap, a warm hearty taste filling his mouth as he sipped the broth.

_ What a nice feeling… _

When finished, he slid the bowl to the side of his bed and slept, slowly falling into an old memory.

~*~

"Mother! I finished my soup!"

Warwick grinned as he presented the bowl to her, although she looked skeptical.

She bent down, "You promise sweetie, you ate  _ all _ the vegetables?"

Warwick looked away at the oddly shaped spot under the table cloth, his mother smirking a little.

"No…"

She ruffled his hair, "Now why did you do that sweetie? Your brother and sister finished there's."

Beda lifted her spoon proudly, "Yeah! I'm going to be a big girl, aren't I?"

Mother smiled, "You definitely will be, you'll grow big and strong, and before I know it, you'll be married!"

Beda frowned, "I don't wanna get married, boys are icky!"

"But you'll get to have a big large cake!"

"Hm, I'll consider it again…"

Through this exchange, Warwick had been trying to escape outside to play with his older brother, only for his mother to grab his collar.

"Now where are you going young man? You haven't answered my question."

He tried to avoid looking at her, but she stepped in front of him, "What's wrong my dear?"

His sister called out from the table, "He misses Dad!"

Warwick flushed at the comment, "No I don't, stupid!"

She stuck her tongue at him.

Suddenly Mother looked very serious, "Is that true, Warwick sweetie?"

Warwick stomped his feet, "I don't know why Dad has to go away to fight in some stupid war that'll never end."

Mother's eyes seemed to tear a bit, but it was quickly hidden.

"You know dear, that war is our way of life...It's what Hargon taught us."

Warwick knew they both believed it not to be true.

She put her hand to his face, "Daddy's the one who brings home food for us to eat, he-"

Warwick frowned, "I don't want to eat stupid potatoes anymore!"

Warwick ran out to his favorite tree to hide under, his sister calling out petty nicknames.

He sat down stubbornly, "I hate this stupid war!"

"You do, brother?"

His older brother had been standing at the doorway for him, and looked remarkably similar to their father, just as Warwick did. With his light blue hair and stony eyes.

Warwick wiped his eyes, "You don't Helm?"

Helm puffed out his chest, "I want to fight, and defeat those monsters once and for all!"

Warwick looked at him with disbelief, his stupid brother holding a stick as a sword.

He dug his face into his knees, "You know the war will never end, right?"

His brother laughed, "Not if you don't try! There's that legend-Of the builder! They could help us."

"..."

"C'mon, stop crying like that, let's spar."

Helm threw a stick towards Warwick, it bonking his head with a loud thump.

He jumped up angrily, "Hey! What was that for?"

His brother posed like the heroes in the books they read, "C'mon, two future generals have to practice, right?"

Warwick frowned, he never wanted to be a general, it sounded scary.

Yet he picked up the sword anyway, and charged towards his brother, only to be thrown back instantly.

His brother was 5 years his senior, so it wasn't a surprise really, he was simply stronger.

But Warwick had a certain stubbornness, an annoying knack towards never giving up, no matter the odds.

He swung!

~*~

"Ugh!"

Warwick jolted up in bed, his arm burning as if it was on fire.

_ An old dream...Of course they'd ruin it... _

The mark on his arm was a gift from the monsters, it burned when he was needed.

" _ Kasnooze _ …"

The soldiers were already asleep, but Warwick wasn't going to take any chances.

He quickly pulled on his armour, he knew the pastor may react negatively if he was late.

"..."

He stopped, and slowly whispered under his breath.

" _ Vanish…" _

_ A ranger taught me that one, how ironic, I use it to hide from humans, rather than monsters. _

He slipped into the area he had received the letter, a monster waiting for him.

"Muah hah hah hah! I see you've rebuilt the great wall, an impressive feat indeed."

He bowed down to the dark priest, very aware of how he was exposing his neck.

"Thank you, father…"

_ I may hate prostrating myself in front of the monsters, but if it's necessary for my survival, so be it. _

"...And a foolish one. After all, this is world is but an illusion. It matters whether not your humans win or lose. All will be destroyed."

Anger and fear flared within Warwick.

The monster twisted the globe on its staff, "But should you do as we say, you could yet be saved from this fate. Saved from the destruction of Doom's day. Well, what do you say, you? 'Tis an offer few would refuse…"

_ The hero Erdrick would, but I'm not a hero. _

Warwick offered am evil grin, one absent of any feelings of gratitude, "Yes, father...Your wish is my command."

He stood from his bow.

_ I doubt the monster is revealing the true truth, but I must follow this lead… _

"Muah hah hah hah! Then go, my child-spread fear and loathing throughout the human ranks. Let the builder's creations come crumbling down!"

"Crumbling? Everything?"

Warwick thought to the sword she made for him, and her kind sweet face.

_...She isn't like the others, who've betrayed me… _

_ Neither is Malroth. _

_ I don't want to destroy her creations, but I don't mind seeing the end to those who take death comfortably. _

Warwick eyed him with a calculated expression, "Yes father, consider it done…"

The monster bared its teeth, Warwick assuming it being an attempt to grin.

"Good my child, I'm sure you hate those humans after how they treated you..."

_ He talks as if I'm his plaything. _

Warwick said nothing, electing to simply nod.

The Wrecktor cast a zoom spell, leaving Warwick alone in the cold and dark.

_...I must begin a plan...But how? What could destroy trust between them the most? _

He knew it instantly, "Doubt."

_ I'll spread rumors of a traitor, it's oddly close to home though, isn't it? _

_ I'll cause them to destroy themselves, it's a perfect revenge! _

_ And once they're done dueling and wasting each other's time, they all perish to Doom's day, truly regretting how they treated me. _

Warwick's dry look became a manic one, a large sickly grin on his face.

_ Ahahaha! Does my genius ever en- _

Warwick paused, his crazed expression reflected in the metal of his armour.

_ I looked like a monster just now. _

Warwick felt sickened with himself, and looked away from his reflection. 

_ I'll start my mission in the morning… _

_ I'm still human, they deserve this..Don't they? _

He left to the dormitories, yet he found himself sleepless for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo and a commnet if you liked it~! <3


	3. Chapter III

For Warwick to effectively orchestrate strife in town, he needed a loudmouth. Someone who'd blab any word that reached their ears for the whole town to hear.

Annessa was ruled out immediately, she was far too clever, and Warwick decided early on to avoid acting in front of her eye. This unfortunately ruled out the King as well, as she was his loyal guard dog.

Warwick didn't want to involve Zara, one of the few not responsible for his mistreatment, so that left Gerome.

Warwick considered him an utter fool, and he liked to loudly comment on everything to look important, deciding every idea to be his own.

_ He's perfect. _

Warwick walked casually into the war room, a large table in the middle with a beautiful map sprawled across it.

Jerome was muttering to himself absentmindedly, and Warwick cleared his throat.

The soldier jumped, "Hpgh? What?"

"Hello Jerome."

Jerome smiled, "Hello, Warwick my boy! What ails you?"

Warwick gave an innocent smile, "I just wanted to see what you were planning! I know Annessa takes your plans to heart!"

_ She knows to do that opposite of what you do. _

Jerome puffed out his chest in pride, "Oh she does, does she? Ohohoho."

_ I'll steer the conversation. _

"I'm worried Jerome…"

"Oh, what for?"

Warwick tilted his head, "I heard some townsfolk say they heard a human conspiring with a monster! Though it can't be true, can it?"

_ I won't let them think  _ _ I'm _ _ spreading disarray. _

"Gazoodks! I thought so!"

Jerome ran off muttering loudly, surely off to inform the town off his brilliant insight.

_ That was easier than I thought, it's a miracle the monsters haven't killed us off, with an idiot like that on the front lines. _

_...How long should I expect the news to reach town? A week? _

_ ~*~ _

It took an hour.

"Do you really think there's a traitor? How horrible!"

Zara was pacing around her little makeshift doctor's office with a frown, Warwick staring across from her as he took off his armour.

"..."

"........"

_ I guess I should say something. _

Warwick shook his head troubledly, "Of course not! We got to trust each other!"

_ Was that good? _

Zara sighed, "I don't know, everyone's on edge…"

"Everyone? Really? You think so?"

She nodded instantly, "Mhm! You too!"

Warwick forced out a laugh, "Ahaha, what do you mean? I'm just fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as rain!"

She smiled softly, "Good...I've been worried for you Warwick, your eyes always look so angry…"

_ I wish they'd stop saying that. _

His hands were balling into fists at this point, but he forced himself to relax.

She spoke again, her medical exam completed, "I'm glad you don't have any wounds, be careful okay? No dying on me!"

Warwick shook his head, "I won't, with the builder I'm sure we'll all survive!"

_ Why am I cheering her up? _

Zara's eyes glittered, "The builder's given us hope."

"...Yeah…"

He pulled up his gauntlet, a multitude of scars covering his skin.

"Thank you for doing a check up Zara, I appreciate it!"

She waved her hand modestly, "No problem! Will you be working on the community project?"

He gave her a blank look, and she shrugged.

"You'll figure it out I'm sure."

He didn't question her and simply left from whence he came, his mind immediately going to that of the builder.

_...I wonder what she's doing... _

His thoughts were quickly answered, as she jumped down from the wall and ran to grip his hands, an excited look on her face.

"Warwick, do you have a moment?"

He nodded, "Of course! What do you need?"

She pulled some large crystals from her abyss of a bag, "I wanted you to show me the room hidden under the castle, the King said you could.

_ This is the first I'm hearing it. _

She continued, "He said he's just been  _ remembering  _ things! About the truth of this world!"

_ … _

_ ………. _

"Warwick? You look a little lost?"

"I'm fine, just...Reminiscing…"

_ How convenient that fool of a king starts remembering things now, if only he could remember the stake of this world. _

Warwick folded his arms, "Where did our great king say this special room was?"

Onuda gestured him to follow her, and brought Warwick to the courtyard of the castle. Warwick quietly noticing that the grass didn't die, despite the snowfall.

_ It's little things like that that make me wonder _ __ _ why it took me so long to realize. _

Warwick glanced around the courtyard, looking for small indents, or discolored areas of ground.

"Ah, Onuda, look."

He put his hand to the ground, there was a thin, faint outline, it was difficult to see, but it was there.

Onuda gestured him to move back, and swung down her hammer with a loud thump, revealing a trapdoor!

"...Interesting…"

He lept down to the bottom, Onuda close behind him.

"It's dark down here," she lit two torches and handed one to Warwick, "here you are."

She mounted the one in her hand on the wall, revealing a few crystals, gold, and a small book.

She quickly pocketed the materials in her bag, leaving the book for Warwick.

He waved it at her, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She shook her head, "I can't understand the language, but I'll give it to the King."

_ She can't understand it? _

She took the book from him, although Warwick considered it safer in his hands rather than the foolish king's, he remained silent.

_ I wonder if this space will have another use later… _

He went to the edge of the room, a tarp covering a small object, he lifted it, only to reveal an alter.

"What's th-"

"You found it Warwick!"

She glomped her arms around Warwick, her voice high as she squeezed him happily.

_ Too close. _

He sighed, a mixture of surprise, annoyance, and flusteredness on his face, "What did I find?"

"A wizard's workbench!" She shouted, as if the change in volume would make Warwick excited as well.

It did, a little, her optimism was infectious.

"What will you make Onuda?"

She bounced on her toes, "I have a few ideas for some weapons! It'll complete the blueprint, after the large gate is built."

_ So that's what Zara meant... _

Warwick raised an eyebrow, "You put devices in the blueprint, even if you haven't invented them yet?"

She nodded instantly, "Mhm! It always works for me!"

_ I don't understand her sometimes. _

"Hey! Are you guys almost done?"

Malroth's head peeked through the top of the hatch, his one hand effortlessly holding what took both Warwick and Onuda's strength combined.

Onuda flashed him a thumbs up, "Just about Mal! Is something wrong?"

Malroth shrugged, "Partly, come, your gate is done."

Onuda and Warwick quickly left the underground area, and went to the outer perimeter of the castle.

Standing there was a several feet high wall, with large intimidating gates and ballistas. It was awe inducing, a true marvel that should have taken years to complete, was done in the afternoon through the efforts of the town.

Onuda grinned proudly, lovingly putting a check mark in her book, "It's better than I could've imagined! I'll need to thank everyone!"

Malroth gave her a strange look, and she coked her head.

"Something wrong?"

_ This'll be a show. _

"Well…" Malroth grinned, "I was thinking, with the wall done, we'd go tell that troll what's for!"

Malroth held his hand out for her to grab, and she eyed him quietly.

"What? What's wrong Onuda?"

She sighed, "Shouldn't we wait for the monster's to attack us, so I can use my traps?"

He pulled out his club, "I'm tired of waiting! I'm tired of being left out while you're building, I want some action!"

There was frustration in Malroth's eyes, and sadness too.

It reminded Warwick of himself, and he had a feeling this wasn't a new problem for him either.

Warwick spoke in defence of Malroth, "You can bring your traps to them, right? The fools will walk into it anyway, the monsters have one brain cell shared between them."

_ Not a lie technically, it's Hargon. _

"Warwick gets it, ey? I'm glad at least someone supports me!"

Malroth looked very happy, but mostly relieved.

_ I think I like Malroth, we're quite similar, besides him being an idiot. _

"Well, if the general of Moonbrooke thinks it's a good idea, than I have no reason not to agree!"

"What about this general?"

Annessa came out from behind the castle wall, her narrow face scrunched up and annoyed.

_ That snake, listening in to our conversation. _

Warwick called over innocently, "Hello Annessa! Is something wrong?"

"Of course, this plan is utter idocy, and suicide," she huffed, "I think you of all people should know this Warwick!"

Warwick smiled coolly, "I think we can beat the monsters Annessa, the builder's created new traps."

_ Anessa's right, but I don't care.  _

_ The monsters will come to us eventually, I might as well end it quickly. _

Her face flushed red with anger, before she angrily sighed.

"I will not support this endeavor, I believe you're bringing doom to us all."

Malroth cackled, "Your face matches your armour! Ahahaha! C'mon, Warwick, Onuda, let's go!"

Annessa watched them leave the gates with a worried look, and they ran towards the monsters.

_ My heart's beating fast, is this excitement? _

_ … _

_ No, it's fear. _

The monster's, confused by their sudden attempt, stared them down.

_ Even the monster's think we're idiotic, why am I doing this? _

Onuda called out to him, "What's the plan?"

"What do you mean 'plan?'"

She stared at him dumbfoundedly.

_ Yup, defintly idiotic! _

They came up to the troll, and grounded their footing on the ice.

"Oi! Fatso!"

Malroth looked at the Troll with a mocking glare, his breath heavy from running so eagerly.

The troll took two steps forward, causing Onuda and Warwick to shake as the ground trembled.

"Gruuuungh? Who you? Moonbrooke soldiers?

Warwick's hand rushed to his nose.

_ It reeks, smells just like soiled linens and nightsoil. _

Malroth didn't seem all to bothered however, "You look like the stupidest one here. I guess that makes you the leader of this rabble."

He cocked his head, "Or maybe it's the fattest, stinkiest monster who gets to be the leader?....Oh wait, that's still you! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Warwick found himself chuckling, the troll's face flushed as red as blood.

"Gruuuagh! I'll get you!"

Malroth turned to the both them, a great big grin on his face, "What do you say? Impressed by my diplomacy?"

Warwick unsheathed his sword, "He's furious, we'll have to fight him now!"

Onuda reached for her bag, "Uhuh! Let's go back to the castle!"

_ Small cylinders? I've seen a similar item before... _

Malroth turned to run off, only for Warwick to grab his shoulder, "Let's stay here and fight Malroth!"

The builder stared at him wide eyed, "But-"

"Great idea Warwick! Why'd you think of it?"

He pointed towards the builder, "Onuda's holding bombs, right? If we bring the monsters to the castle, her own weapon could destroy the wall!"

She nodded, "Let's stay and fight then!

Warwick smiled wryly.

_...I'm talking like a general again… _

The troll was only coming closer, so Onuda pulled the two into a huddle, "I'll lay traps around, you distract the monsters. When I say run, you must run!"

The two nodded, and ran forward to greet the troll.

As Malroth took the front, Warwick found himself taking the back, a cloth wrapped around his face to avoid the noxious fumes.

Malroth slammed his club into the troll, but it barely made a mark, the creature laughing.

"You so stupid! Hur hur hur!"

Malroth swore, and continued his onslaught.

_ He's strong, but even he has his limits… _

_ I remember, being told that monsters are rather week under the shells, but the troll doesn't have any, does it? _

Wareick remembered the cold weather animals that lurked around Moonbrook, their heavy bodies surrounded by blubber.

_ The fat is protecting it! If I get between its layers, it'll work! _

Warwick kicked back the headhunter behind him, and lodged his sword as far as he could within the crease of the monster. Disgusting thick blood dripping down his arm.

"It's almost time! Run, now!"

The Troll howled in pain, and Warwick laughed.

_ Suffer, you damn fool! _

"Dammit! Move!"

Warwick felt the wind get knocked out of him as a blur knocked him to the ground, a loud explosion happening not too long after.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to learn the blur was Malroth.

"Malroth...You…"

"Are you an idiot?!"

Malroth smacked his face, the action staining his glove with soot.

"If I didn't grab you, you could've died!"

"......"

_ I...Almost died? _

Warwick felt himself shudder a bit, but he was careful not to reveal his fear.

_ I could've ended up like the monsters over there... _

Onuda shook her head, her brown hair covered in black specs, "Let's just be glad it's over, and we're alive."

Malroth stood up, his anger towards Warwick outweighed by his relief, "You're right, at least we're alive...That battle wasn't fun though, even I had trouble destroying that troll."

_ I guess Malroth doesn't run into barriers that often. _

Warwick gave a tired smile, his iron armour stained red with blood, "It's impressive you even got any damage on that thing...Trolls are known to have high defense."

Malrorh turned and huffed with disbelief, revealing a charred and bloody back.

"Malroth?"

He lifted himself up wearily, "You…"

Malroth shook his head, "It's nothing. I couldn't let the guy risking his life for me die."

_ … _

_ What do you say to that? _

"...You're a good man, Malroth."

He smiled, "I don't hear that much."

Onuda pulled the medicinal herbs from her bag, Malroth taking a handful and swallowing them all at once.

_ It will leave scars. _

Scars were nothing new in combat, but Warwick didn't like being the cause of them.

_ It could have been avoided as well… _

Onuda looked off to the town, Warwick staring quietly behind her, "It's good we didn't use the bombs at Moonbrooke castle...It would've destroyed everything."

Malrorh nodded, "You think so? It would've been impressive to see, ha ha ha!"

Warwick reached for his scabbard as he stood to join them, only to quickly realize he had lost his sword.

He ran to the singed battlefield, he figured the weapon wouldn't have been destroyed easily.

_ It's steel that lasts, not the fragile humans handling them. _

It didn't take long to find the sword halfway wedged into the ground, he pulled, revealing half the blade stained crimson, and the other half soot black.

"..."

He stared at it for a moment, the evenness of the color was almost unnatural in a way.

Warwick went to wipe it off, only to stop himself.

_ To wipe away the stains would be to wipe away the memory of this battle. _

Hr sheathed it back into its canister, and returned to town with Malroth and Onuda.

~*~

They were greeted as heroes.

Malroth, Onuda, and Warwick had shown up to the castle gates covered in blood and gunpowder, but the townspeople were still eager to run and embrace them, Annessa looking particularly relieved.

"...You won…"

Malroth grinned, "Of course we did! I'm not a liar, ha ha ha!"

After the town had calmed down a bit, they insisted on a celebration, and Warwick couldn't weasle out of it this time.

It was modest, as the town couldn't afford anymore, but the townspeople rejoiced as if it was a holiday. 

No longer did they have to endure the staring down of monsters! It was a small win, but the first real progress in a 100 years.

Warwick had almost found himself enjoying it a little, the warmth and happiness of the town was refreshing in their bleak circumstances. One of the town's girls even gave him his very own personalized potato, a highly saught after knick knack from Moonbrooke.

Which Malroth took a bite of immediately, to a chorus of laughter.

Annessa was smiling softly, her mug filled with shallow wine as she sat in her casual clothes.

She was at the King's side of course, who was laughing heartily at some joke of his.

Gerome was drinking from an overfilled mug, as usual.

Later in the night, Malroth would challenge him to a drinking battle.

Malroth won of course, only to pass out a second later. 

Onuda was grinning dopely as all this occured, talking about her inventions as the crowd urged her on.

Warwick was leaning against the wall, the seats and chairs they had pulled out were all taken.

He wasn't overjoyed as the rest of them, but even he couldn't frown at their pure optimism.

"Would you like to dance, Mr. Hero?"

Zara outstretched her hand to Warwick, her face flushed from spinning.

He didn't have time to respond, and she simply tugged him to the courtyard with her iron grip.

Warwick attempted to dance at her urging, but he simply wasn't the best at it.

Onuda tried as well, but she proved a far worse dancer than he, falling to the ground, but laughing the hardest out of everyone.

The monsters hadn't contacted him, so Warwick was free to enjoy himself.

The festivities lasted late into the night, and wouldn't have ended, if Annessa hadn't stopped the excessive pouring of liquor.

Warwick slept well that night, he was glad to have fun, even if it was only for a little while.

_ The town… _

_ Isn't completely hateable... _

**Author's Note:**

> I named the builder Onuda, as in "Girl builder", in another work I wrote, but haven't posted. I had always found Warwick interesting, and I felt it would be fun to peer into his head. He was a man pushed to desperation, and there were many times in the game where I felt the builder could've stepped in, and avoided the tragedy. Anyway...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it, and want to see updates!


End file.
